Sinful Touch
by Phantom Sin
Summary: Love is never easy. You only think your there but your just getting started. Lets see them face the many challenges that are surely to come. Here are their thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Sinful Touch

**AN:** Today I have a lot to share. Hope you enjoy! *say cheese*

 **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to the wonderful J.K. :))) Adios chicas!

* * *

Sinful Touch

 **~o0o~  
**

How are we alike yet so far apart? Is it me or is it you? Do you feel the connection I feel? The way my heart beats to your sinful touch. The way my skin burns just to be reminded of you.

I love this feeling. Is this how love is supposed to be? So bright, so colourful. Surrounded by such beauty, I'm amazed. Why haven't I felt this before? I think it would be worth it, just to feel your sinful touch. The way it makes me smile. The way my heart leaps when I see the sight of you every time I open my eyes.

Why does your sinful touch make me go crazy, make me want to scream and shout. I never felt this way before. The way you make me feel. So loved, so exuberant. I'm ecstatic for this love. No wonder my heart melts every time your sinful touch sears my skin. I'm on fire. I'm in love. Can you believe it?

Have you ever wondered why I feel this way? Why your sinful touch makes me crave so much more? Have you ever felt the love like I have? Just to be in your arms is nothing more than I deserve. Do you feel the same way I feel when you touch me with your soulful lips each time we make love or is it my imagination that I can't get your sinful touch out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden

**AN:** Helloooo! Here's a piece I'd like to add to the already growing pile that I have. Hope you enjoy! :D

 **Disclaimer:** J.K.R owns these characters. *smile*

* * *

Forbidden

 **~o0o~**

The love we own has grown apart like petals on a flower dying part by part. I have the very thing you need, to soar above and beyond. We are a part of each other that holds, mends and builds bridges together. The closer we get you fall further afar. What is that makes you bend, to break and throw all the progress we have made. How can we be any closer when all the time you walk away, never one step over, towards me?

I call to you from a distance but I don't think you can hear my cries, my pleas as long as you don't remove the cotton in your ears. I've been watching, waiting, patiently for you, to come forward and take the hand that I give, for you to grip, so I may walk beside you step for step. It's not easy, I know, but we still can take that step of the unknown. I would like you there with me when we make our first appearance, to show the love we have for each other. We don't need clearance.

Pain has become my number one familiar. Who are you to decide if I stay or I shall leave? This is ridiculous, you and me. Why do you desperately wish to make what we had vanish? I am counting on you and me, to work on what we had before. This battle you bear let us make it so we can both share what we swore. Alone and bitter is not the life you want, I thought things were starting to change for better or for worse. There's still time to make it vibrant and less like you had nothing in your life that was vacant.

I can see it now, you and me. The lifetimes, the moments, the seconds we combined, to make the most of what we had in our lives. So why do you resist the countless stares, it doesn't matter to me, why do you care? I can't fix what people say but you don't have to listen, it's them that will pay. I know it's not easy, the love we own hasn't been all that fun and cheesy but we can make it work, as long as you know we've chosen a path that's horribly forbidden.


	3. Chapter 3: Mine

**AN:** Here's something that's been on my mind a while. Hope you enjoy! XD

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP world or it's characters. These gorgeous series is J.K's alone! X

* * *

Mine

 **~o0o~**

There isn't much you can do.  
And hold to what is mine.  
I'll have you know.  
I won't let go.  
Without a proper answer.

-0-

How could you do this?  
Even knowing that is mine.  
I want to know.  
What came to mind?  
Why did you even bother?

-0-

You may not know.  
That which is mine.  
I treasue it so dearly.  
So why not decide.  
If that is yours truely.

-0-

There is something.  
I want to show you.  
What is mine?  
Will always be.  
In my heart.  
Always.


	4. Chapter 4: Fever

**AN:** Hi, here's another one. Just so you know, depending on your point of view it is safe to say that this has also a M-rating. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or it's characters. =)

* * *

Fever

 **~o0o~**

You fill me with this fever.  
I don't want it to ever go.  
I do sometimes wonder.  
If this is real or a dream.

-0-

My blood is pumping.  
With the fever you are spreading.  
I think I'm over the moon.  
Don't ever stop.  
I can't breathe.  
Without you.

-0-

The heat has manifested.  
With the touch of just your finger.  
My lips have swollen.  
Built up steam.  
Together.  
So has just my fever.

-0-

The tempo at which we are going.  
Is hard for me to keep up.  
I suggest we keep going.  
But slower this time.  
My skin is going hotter than a fever.

-0-

I'm ecstatic to know.  
You decided to show.  
How much you love me.  
I'm starting to feel.  
This instant glow.  
Just as my fever slows.


	5. Chapter 5: Prohibited

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews lovelies XD Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP world or its characters. I wouldn't mind lol! ;)

* * *

Prohibited

 **~o0o~**

Because of what I am.  
My stretch is not long.  
I cannot help.  
The way I want.  
I am prohibited.

-0-

This inadequacy I feel.  
You wouldn't be able to compare.  
The length I'd go to keep you safe.  
Won't stop me.  
From taking the step of the prohibited.

-0-

Don't worry.  
This is just a minor glich.  
It will get sorted when the time is right.  
If I have to fight every single person.  
To be with you.  
Being prohibited won't matter.

-0-

I know this is hard.  
I know I'm better than they think I am.  
I know I'm not there yet.  
But somehow it is easier.  
With you here beside me.  
I don't feel prohibited.


End file.
